The present invention relates to a tool stand for holding a set of shanked tools of various and graduated sizes.
Many mechanics, and especially professional mechanics, require sets of tools of graduated sizes in order to perform their regular tasks. This is particularly true with tools such as wrenches, drills, screw drivers, and the like.
A continuing problem for users of such tools is how to store them. Specifically, storage must permit easy access to the tool when it is removed and/or replaced from storage. Equally important is that the method of storage must permit for easy identification of the size of the tool so that the user can expeditiously select the proper size for the job at hand. It is also desirable that the storage permits the tools to be conveniently located near the job site.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide a tool stand or holder for storing a set of shanked tools of graduated sizes that provides easy access to the tools for removal from and replacement in the stand.
It is a further object to provide such a tool stand that permits easy visual identification of the size of the tool.
It is an additional object to provide a tool holder that is easily mounted to a stationary object.
It is also an object to provide a tool stand that is adapted to form an array with other similar tool stands that are configured to hold the other sets of tools that the mechanic may have.
These objects, and others that will become apparent upon reference to the attached drawings and following detailed description are provided by a tool stand having a one-piece body with a cavity, the cavity having an opening defined by two side walls, a bottom and a back. A cover is secured to the body and sized to close the cavity. In the preferred embodiment, the cover slopes downwardly from the back toward the bottom of the body. The cover has at least two rows of apertures, with the apertures being sized and shaped to receive the shanks of the tools to be stored in the holder. The body includes at least one divider integral therewith that is disposed in the cavity substantially perpendicular to the cover so as to form a divider between the first and second rows of apertures. This divider prevents the shanks of any tools held in one row of apertures from interfering with the shanks of any tools held in the other row of apertures.
In keeping with a further aspect of the invention, the tool holder may include either, or both, vertical and horizontal flanges for securing the holder to vertical or horizontal surfaces.
The side walls may also include an aperture and projecting stud that are sized and spaced so that the stud on one side wall mates with an aperture or the side wall of an adjacent tool holder, so as to interlock two similar tool holders.